


May: Maybe If I Ask Your Dad and Mom

by gatergirl79



Series: Calendar Ships [5]
Category: You Me Her (TV)
Genre: Canon Relationships, F/F, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Lesbian Sex, Mild Angst, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 01, Scissoring, individual love scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79
Summary: After the events of season 1, Emma, Jack and Izzy settle into their relationship, but there's a surprise waiting._______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Honestly, this is pretty much my excuse to branch out, and attempt to write a lesbian sex scene. It's pretty much porn with a barely there plot, under the umbrella of my Calendar Ships series, with a very ill-fitting prompt title. Sorry.





	May: Maybe If I Ask Your Dad and Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't originally intend to write a You Me Her story but it kind of just happened. This is my first fanfic for this ship (so they may be a little out of character) In fact it’s my first polygamous ship, so you'll have to give me a little slack, this might not be any good. 
> 
> I've only see season 1 so far, as the second season doesn't air in the UK until the middle of next month. So this continues on from the season 1 finale.
> 
> I think this story turned out as more a PwP than I'd originally intended. Mostly because the actual plot itself is kind of flimsy and I'm on a time restraint. This is the first lesbian love I've writers, so again, please give me a little slack.
> 
> Finally, this doesn't quite fit the title prompt, but it was all I could come up with. Anyway, enjoy if possible.

 

**May: Maybe If I Ask Your Dad and Mom**

If you had told Izzy a year ago that she'd be part of a polygamous relationship, she probably would have laughed in your face. Sleeping around with guys and occasionally girls was one thing, but an actual committed relationship with two people, that a while different kettle of fish.

 

But she's happy, and in love. Yeah, she's so in love it’s scary sometimes.

 

Sure it’s nowhere close to being easy. Their still sneaking around for the most part, still covering their tracks so Jack and Emma's nosy neighbours don't make their lives any harder. Though now that Jack has quit his job as a teacher, they don't really have to live in fear of the school board.

 

Izzy knows Jack still gets jealous sometimes, when she and Emma are spending time together. Izzy figures it’s because he's so used to being the centre of Emma's love and attention. It’s hard to share, she gets that. It’s hard for her too. When Jack and Emma are having their 'married' time, she's left out in the cold. She doesn't begrudge them, she just can't help but feel like a third wheel.

 

Thankfully they've gotten better at including her since their break up. She stayed over most nights, sleeps in their bed. Sometimes curled up behind Emma, sometimes behind Jack, and sometimes between them.

 

Like tonight.

 

Izzy sighed as Emma's arm slides more tightly around her stomach, fingers splayed flat against the warm flesh beneath her T-shirt. In front of Izzy lays Jack, his face relaxed in sleep. She lifts her fingers to gently brush the lines around his eyes and his breath ghosts over her arm and Izzy felt her body grow warm.

 

Lifting her hand, she combs her fingers through his hair, and tries to gently shift closer. She's not surprised when Emma lets out a soft moan of protest, or the way the other woman tightens her arms around her, holding her hostage against her front. Izzy lowers her hand from Jack's face and reaches under her shirt, knotting her fingers with Emma's, her thumb drawing soothing circles. Emma hand shifted beneath her shirt and Izzy turned her head. The woman is still asleep, her face beautifully relaxed. Izzy's gaze flickers over Emma's shoulder to the nightstand. The clock informs her it’s a little after 2 am.

 

She knows Emma has work in the morning, just as Izzy herself has classes, but she can't sleep and the warmth of her lovers’ bodies is turning her on. - It wasn't her fault that she was young and almost constantly horny. The fact that they hadn't had sex in two days wasn't helping.

 

Now that they'd committed to this relationship, Izzy found herself relaxing and actually enjoying the new bliss that came with being settled with a person, or two people in her case. Sex wasn't the beginning and end of things now. They spent time together, either as a threesome or in pairs. She'd gone to dinner with Jack, the museum with Emma. They'd spent a weekend at the beach just outside of town, and curled up together watching a movie. It was all pretty normal dating stuff, and Izzy found herself actually settled, probably for the first time in her life.

 

Looking back to a sleeping Emma she smiled, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. When she leant back, she waited to see if Emma would stir, and when she didn't Izzy slid from beneath her arms and away, careful not to wake her.

 

Once out of Emma's hold, she scooted closer to Jack, who was also still asleep. She considered waking him, but just like Emma he had work in the morning, young minds to support and challenge. Deciding against waking him either, Izzy twisted onto her back and scooted down the bed until she slipped free of the covers.

 

Getting to her feet, Izzy headed for the kitchen. Pulling open the refrigerator door, she stuck her head inside, staring at the food. She wasn't hungry, at least not for food, just bored and horny. It was a common complaint when it came to her insomnia. It was probably why she'd allowed Nina to convince her to become a prostitute. - That and the money.

 

She was still digging around when she felt a warm presence behind her, and then gentle rough hands on her hips. She smiled down at the leftover chicken. "Did I wake you?"

 

"Yes." Jack laughed, giving her waist a little squeeze and pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. "Are you okay?"

 

Izzy straightened, turning from the refrigerator empty handed. She didn't close it, allowing the cold air to tickle the bare skin of her lower back, bringing her out in gooseflesh. "Just one of those nights." she shrugged, a smile pulling at her lips. "It happens every now and then."

 

Jack nodded understandingly, his gaze sympathetic as it travelled up at down her barely clothed body. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked, voice husky.

 

Izzy considered it for a few seconds before reaching for the hem of his shit. "I can think of something." she teased, grinning brightly as she dragged it up his body. Jack raised his arms allowing her to undress him. Leaning forward to press a hot kiss to the column of her throat.

 

Izzy moaned, tossing the fabric aside and wrapping her arms around Jack's neck, arching her body into his. She could feel his cock growing hard, and rubbed herself against it. Jack's hands travelled down her body, slipping into the back of her underwear. He groped at her ass, squeezing it lightly, then slid one hand further down between her thighs, his fingertips teasing at Izzy wet entrance.

 

Izzy rocked back against them, her muscles tightening with impatience. She turned her face to capture Jack's mouth, opening to him instantly, sucking on his tongue. His finger pressed more determinedly at her entrance and Izzy let out a loud moan that was thankfully muffled by Jack's mouth.

 

They staggered back until Izzy's back met the cold steel of the refrigerator. She tightened her arms around Jack, groaning as his fingers withdraw. It was only a temporary retreat thankful, Jack moving his hand around to slide down the front of her underwear, two digit brushing over her clit and into her wet pussy.

 

Izzy spread her thighs and let her head fall back against the fridge door. She pulled her lip between her teeth to stop from moaning while Jack figure fucked her. He wasn't hesitate or too gentle, having learned how Izzy liked to be touched.

 

Izzy dug her nails into his shoulders, her hips moving to meet each thrust of his hand. She was so wet and when he curled his fingers and brushed her g-spit, she let out a loud yelp of surprise and pleasure. Jack muffled it quickly with his other hand, and quicker his pace, drawing Izzy closer to her orgasm.

 

She was almost there, she knew. She could feel it clawing at the corners of her consciousness, eager to rip though her but Izzy wanted more. She wanted Jack, filling her, his thick hard cock stroking her walls, pounding into her.

 

Pushing at his shoulders Jack stopped, looking up at her, eyes blown black with list, questioning. Izzy didn't reply to the silent inquiry, instead she hurriedly reached down, shoving desperately at his shorts until they pooled around his ankles. Wrapping her fingers around his cock, Izzy gave it a couple of rough strokes, luring bitten of groaned of pleasure from Jack's throat, before guiding it to her entrance, his pre-cum mixing with her own aroused juices.

 

That was all the hint Jack needed, his grabbed hold of Izzy's thighs, lifting her easily with the added leverage of the refrigerator, and thruster deep into her. Izzy gazed, her head rolling back and her fingers once again clawing at Jack's shoulders.

 

Jack's pace wouldn't be considered brutal, but it was hardly gentle either. His hips snapped forward, slamming into Izzy's welcoming pelvis, her pussy tightening as if unwilling to let him go again, which only added to the pleasure. The refrigerator rocked and banged loudly against the wall, and at the back of Izzy's mind she was feared waking Emma.

 

"Fuck, you're so tight." Jack panted into her throat, "It feels...ahh."

 

Izzy panted against his ear. "So good." She agreed. "Stop."

 

Jack froze, his eyes wide. "What’s wrong?" He asked, features drawn tight with concern.

 

Izzy grinned reassuringly, "Nothing." She panted, kissing him dirtily. "The noise."

 

Jack nodded, stepping reluctantly back, his cock glistening in the fridge light. Izzy walked quickly the few feet to the kitchen counter, bending over and presenting her ass and wet pussy to him. Jack moaned deep in his throat and took up his position behind her, finger firmly fixed around her hips as he thrust back into her.

 

Izzy rested her weight against the counter, her head on her left forearm. She moved back to meet each of Jack's thrusts, while reaching down to stroke at her clit.

 

Jack soon noticed what she was doing and reached around, tugging her hand away. He shifted their position slightly and began to thrust in earnest, his balls slapping continuously against her clit. Izzy pressed her palms into the counter, her head dropping forward to rest against the cool granite. Sweat was beginning to pepper her skin, pooling in the curve if her back.

 

"So close." She whispered to the countertop, unsure if jack heard her until he replied.

 

"Me too."

 

He increased her thrusts, chasing his orgasm relentlessly. Izzy was so tightly wound but she feared she wouldn't snap, and she so needed to. Ignoring Jack's protests she went back to rubbing her clit, hard and fact. Her intimate muscles tightening under the building pressure of her orgasm, until finally it crashed over her like a tsunami.

 

Her orgasm triggered Jack's own, and with just one more thrust he buried hi self-deep as he could and spilled insider.

 

 

**___May: Maybe If I Ask Your Dad and Mom___**

 

 

Izzy woke, her body hot from the proximity of Jack's body pressed against her back. She looked down at their naked forms and the memory of the night before filled her memory. They'd fallen asleep on the couch after a second go around, Izzy having been too wired for one fuck, no matter how amazing, to tire her out.

 

She twisted her head to look at the kitchen window, the morning sunlight beginning to spill through. It had to be early, as the sun was still barely breaking through the blinds, probably a little after dawn. She turned back to stare down at Jack, and dragged her fingers across his forehead, then combed them through his hair. He began to stir, his eyes blinking open to meet her's. He tightened his arm around her.

 

"Morning." Izzy whispered.

 

"Morning." He smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips.

 

"We should probably have a shower."

 

Jack's eyes darkened. "Together?"

 

Izzy's lips stretched into a wide grinned, her heart skipping. "How about you go get started and I'll go wake Emma."

 

Jack's eyes widened for a split second before they grew dark with lust, leaning forward to gift her a lingering closed mouth kiss. He pushed away from her, padding naked back through the house to the bathroom.

 

Izzy stretched against the couched, arms reaching above her head, moaning with satisfaction. She heard the bathroom door click shut and she grinned at the ceiling, a fresh wave of contentment and love rolling over her. Taking a deep breath, Izzy dragged her tongue across her lips and got to her feet. She could feel Jack's cum staining the inside of her thighs and her stomach clenched. It barely registered what that meant, the memory of a few hours ago so fresh in her mind, turning her on.

 

Stepping over the bedroom threshold she paused to stare at Emma, sleeping peacefully, the sun painting her beautiful skin with a healthy orange glow. Her mouth were partly open and Izzy wanted to suck on her lower lip. She could feel herself growing wet at the thought of another set of lips she wanted to taste.

 

Izzy smiled to herself as she stepped forward. What better way to wake her lover? Dropping to her knees, Izzy lifted the covers. Gently wrapping her fingers around Emma's ankles, she carefully spread them. Emma's legs separated easily, giving Izzy a view of the older woman's underwear. Dragging her lip between her teeth, Izzy crawled up between the legs, the scent of Emma luring her closer.

 

Izzy brushed her palms up the inside of Emma's thighs. The older woman squirmed only slightly, her back arching and a soft quiet moan filling the silent room. Izzy pressed small butterfly kisses to the inside of Emma's thigh before sucking on the skin mere inches from her pussy. Emma's moan this time was louder and breathless, her pelvis rocking, desperate for attention. Izzy lifted her head with a wet pop, and reached up to tease her fingertip seductively over Emma's dampening underwear.

 

Izzy blinked as the dark cocoon she'd been wrapped in was suddenly filled with light, Emma throwing the covers off them. Izzy looked up but Emma still had her eyes closed, head rolling back against the pillow. Izzy dragged the tip of her tongue over the wet patch of cotton, tasting Emma. It made her instantly crave more.

 

Curling her fingers around the underwear, Izzy dragged them down, Emma lifting her legs to help make the process easier. The moment they were free of the older woman's ankles, Izzy tossed them aside and went back to her previous position between Emma thighs. This time she lapped at the wetness, no cotton boarder between her tongue and Emma's core.

 

Emma moaned, rocking her lips. Izzy grinned against the warm damp flesh, and pressed the flat of her tongue against Emma's clit, before closing her lips around it and sucking. Emma squirmed, her hips rolling forward, desperate for more. Izzy pressed the fingers of her right hand into Emma, stretching the woman slowly until two fingers easily side inside. Once they were surrounded by liquid heat and fluttering muscles, Izzy crooked them, taunting Emma orgasm forward, the tips stroking the sensitive walls and the spot that sent sparks of lightening through her. Emma gasped, her hand reaching down to grip tightly at Izzy's hair while she ground again Izzy mouth and hand.

 

Izzy moved her fingers, first curling them then thrusting them quickly in and out. She pulled her mouth away from Emma's swollen red bud and blew gently on it before licking at her folds, teasing, tasting.

 

Izzy felt her own pussy throbbing, desperate for attention and shifted so she could reach down with her other hand and stroke over her own clit, dipping her fingers into herself. Her entrance still relaxed and open from Jack's cock only a few hours earlier. The memory of him inside her only added to her need. Pulling back from Emma, she quickly crawled up her lovers’ body, leaning down to capture Emma's mouth. Too high on arousals, neither cared about the others foul breath, and kissed deeply, Izzy straddling Emma and grinding down into her. Emma's mound pressing against Izzy's clit, drawing her orgasm closer.

 

When Emma broke the kiss, she looked up at her with dark lust filled eyes and rolled her onto her back, into Jack's vacated spot. It wasn't that Emma never took charge, it was just rare. Though she'd been growing more confident in taking what she wanted, and it seemed what she wanted now was Izzy beneath her. Well Izzy certainly wasn't going to complain, she simply looked up at Emma, reached out to tuck Emma's hair behind her ear, and opened her legs invitingly.

 

She'd expected Emma to slid down and mirror her wake-up call, but instead Emma rearranged her body so that their legs were comfortably entwined and then pressed her pussy firmly again Izzy's. Izzy gasped at the sensation and rocked her hips. Emma leant back on her hands, her back stretching and arching as she began to slowly roll her hips, grinding her pussy against Izzy's in the most delicious way.

 

Izzy panted up at the ceiling, fingers clutching at the sheets, her body getting increasingly hot. Sweat started to coat her skin, and the world slowly lost focus. Forcing open the eyes she hadn't even realised she'd closed, Izzy looked up to see Emma practically glowing. Her nipples hard under her nightshirt, the sunlight glistening off the sweat coating her face and neck. Izzy lifted herself upright, the change in position sending a whole new series of sparks through her. Emma gasped, meeting her gaze. Izzy reached forward, gripping the hem of Emma's shirt and tugging it up over her head. Throwing it over her shoulder she fondled Emma's breasts, pinching lightly at each nipple. Emma moaned, grabbing Izzy around the waist and pulling her closer still. Emma sucked on her neck and increased the speed of her rocking, moving faster and faster.

 

Izzy clawed at her back, her climax impending. Emma pushed her onto her back once more, taking a firm grip of her thigh and rolled her hips in earnest. The room filling with both of their loud excited moans and grunts.

 

Emma came first, her body having already been on the brink of climax when she took control. Izzy felt her warm juices coating them both, making Emma's movements more fluid. Although having reached her climax Emma didn't stop, she moved faster and roughly, her nails biting into Izzy's thigh as she desperately fought to give Izzy an orgasm. It didn't take much longer, Izzy's body convulsed as her juices painted the sheets beneath them.

 

Satisfied and drained, both women collapse side by side on the bed, chests heaving, and finger knotted together.

 

"I should wake you up more often." Izzy laughed breathlessly.

 

Emma simply nodded, her eyes closed.

 

They fell silent, the only sound coming from the distant rhythm of shower water. "Shit!" Izzy cursed, pushing her heavy body up. "Jack's waiting for us."

 

 

**\---May: Maybe If I Ask Your Dad and Mom---**

 

 

If you had told Izzy six weeks ago that she'd been carrying the child of a man she was in a polyamours relationship with, she'd probably have told you she wasn't stupid enough to get knocked us. However Jack and Emma had already led her down a path she hadn't expected in her life, pregnancy was just one more.

 

She'd always told herself she'd never become her mother, pregnant by twenty-five, alone and struggling, dragging home an endless trail of worthless guys, none willing to be a father. Only it was increasingly looking as if that was going to happen.

 

Things had been awkward and tense since she'd announced the news to her lovers. Emma, who Izzy knew had been trying to get pregnant for over a year before they'd met, had a look on her face of utter devastation. The tears welling up instantly. Izzy had felt as though her entire chest was going to implode and crush her heart. Hurting Emma was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

 

Jack had been torn between shocked excitement and punishing regret, his gaze flickering between the two women. He hadn't said anything, simply sat on his end of the couch, dumbfounded.

 

"I know this isn't how you guys intended this to happen, believe me, neither did I, but hey."

 

"Hey? Hey?" Emma snapped, shorting to her feet, visibly shaking. She'd opened her mouth to say more, only for the words to get stuck. Instead she'd glared at Jack furiously and stormed out of the house.

 

Izzy had quickly gotten of the coffee table, ready to go after her. Try to talk, only for Jack's to step into her path, both hands raised.

 

"Not now. She... - She needs to be alone for a bit." He's said in a regretful quiet voice.

 

Jack wouldn't meet her eyes and Izzy felt that icy cold feeling grip her. It had been the same feeling she'd had before their break-up six months ago. Slowly Jack stepped back from her and headed for the kitchen, yanking open the refrigerator, he grabbed two beers, turning to hold one up to Izzy before shaking his head and putting them back. When he exited again, the beer bottles had been switched with water. "Are you...happy?" she asked awkwardly.

 

Jack handed her the bottle and took a seat on the edge of the couch, looking up at her with sad eyes. "Yes." though he didn't sound convinced.

 

Izzy inhaled sharply, swallowing thickly. She set the bottle on the table and began to pace the room. "Same." she said quietly. "This isn't how I imagined this going." she sighed.

 

"No." Jack muttered, his gaze fixed to his shoes. "Us either."

 

"It’s not too late. We could..." Izzy turned, staring at Jack. "...you know, there's opinions."

 

Jack's head snapped up, eyes wide. "Abortion?"

 

Izzy shrugged. She'd been considering it, she had to admit. From the moment the nurse had told her, that all she'd been thinking about, and if this had happened in any other way, she would have made the appointment there and then. It had only been the thought of her lovers that had stopped her. Emma had told her how much she wanted children. - However, it seemed Emma was only willing to have children, if she was the one carrying it.

 

Izzy felt a spark of anger shoot through her at the thought that Emma, and Jack, would abandon her or worse, force her to get rid of their child. "I'm not having an abortion!" she stated before she could stop herself.

 

Jack frowned at her, a myriad of emotions flickering so fast across his face that Izzy couldn't pin them down. "Izzy..." he started quietly.

 

"No!" Izzy snapped, shaking her head, the tears beginning to rise in her throat. Snatching her jacket off the sofa, she headed for the door.

 

"Izzy!"

 

"I need some time too." she bit-out, yanking the door open and marching out into the cool summer evening. She knew it was petulant to slam the door behind her, but she couldn't help it.

 

Standing on the porch, she stared across the street at Carmen's house. There was no doubt in her mind that Emma was over there, spilling her soul to her best friend, who was mostly likely saying 'I told you so'. Carman had made her feelings on their relationship quiet clear, though she made a best effort to be friendly whenever they were forced to spend time together. Izzy didn't blame, not really. It was a lot for even her to understand, it wasn't the norm, right? But it didn't make Izzy feel any better knowing Carmen was most likely telling Emma to break up with her again.

 

Sighing, Izzy hurried down the steps and out into the street, turning toward the city. She needed a drink, and her own 'I told you so'.

 

 

**___May: Maybe If I Ask Your Dad and Mom___**

 

 

Nina wasn't there when Izzy arrived at the apartment, so she grabbed the bottle of tequila from the cupboard and made herself comfortably on the couch, tossing her jacket angrily at the other end. Pouring herself a glass, she lifted it to her lips. - And froze.

 

The scent of the drink played at her senses, and her stomach rolled. Growling angrily at herself, she slammed the glass down on the table, the contents spilling over onto the wood. Izzy shifted to lay down on the couch, her knees pulled up protectively to her chest, her arms wrapped around them tight.

 

She wasn't aware she'd fallen asleep until a loud series of bangs on the door startled her wake. Sluggishly she got to her feet and staggered to the door, yanking it open without checking. Her breath caught in her chest at the sight of Emma, eyes red. Izzy swallowed. "Hey?"

 

Emma looked at her intensely for a few minutes, before glancing passed her. Instantly her sad features turned to anger. "You've been drinking!" she accused furiously.

 

Izzy frowned, confused for a moment. She didn't remember drinking, her mouth certainly didn't taste as if she had been. When her memory eventually cleared, she turned to glare at the bottle of tequila on the table. "No!" she snapped back, glowering at Emma. "I haven't actually!"

 

Every inch of Emma's features said she didn't believe her, which only made Izzy more frustrated. She'd never lied to Emma about anything. Stepping forward, she gripped the sides of Emma's face and pulled her in, kissing her. Opening her mouth to allow Emma to judge for herself.

 

Even with all the anger and worthlessness coursing through Izzy's body, kissing Emma ignited the familiar feelings of lust and desire, and love. It clearly had the same effect on her lover too, because Emma's arm slid around her waist and pulled her closer.

 

They stood there, in the open door, kissing languidly until Emma pulled away, meeting Izzy's eyes. "We need to talk." she whispered breathlessly.

 

Izzy nodded, licking at her lips as she stepped back and let Emma into the apartment. Being the first time Emma had been there, she looked around curiously, examining the furniture. Izzy remained by the now closed door watching her lover move cautiously around the room.

 

"You wanted to talk?" Izzy eventually broached, shifting her weight and folding her arms expectantly.

 

Emma turned to look at her finally, nodding. Her gaze travelled down Izzy's body, resting on her stomach for a few seconds before she reached for the tequila. Izzy watched longingly as she took a long gulp. Lowering the bottle, Emma rubbed the back of her hand across her mouth.

 

They stood in an awkward tense silence for another few minutes before Emma finally broke. "I don't know what to do." she confessed finally. "I..."

 

"I don't either." Izzy whispered. "I didn't plan this."

 

Emma exhaled slowly, moving around the table and lowering herself down with a thump. "I just thought it would be me giving Jack a baby." she sniffled.

 

Izzy hurried over, taking a seat next to the older woman. "I know."

 

"It never once occurred to me that this might happen."

 

"Me either. This has surprised us all." Izzy muttered, her hands held captive between her thighs to stop from reaching for her.

 

"I didn't even know you and Jack weren't using protection?"

 

Izzy inhaled sharply at the hurt and angry in Emma's accusing tone. "It was just once, I swear. - We having been purposefully doing stuff behind your back."

 

Emma stared at her unconvinced.

 

"I swear, Em'. It was once weeks ago." she'd thought back to that night a lot over the last few days, trying to figure out when it could have happened. "We just got carried away."

 

Emma lowered her gaze with a sigh.

 

"What do you want to do?" Izzy asked quietly.

 

"Get drunk." Emma huffed, humourlessly.

 

"Wish I could join you."

 

Emma turned, meeting Izzy's gaze. "Are you keeping the baby?"

 

Izzy chewed on her lip, shrugging. "I... I don't know. - I don't know if I can do this on my own. - I never considered having kids, not now. I'm still young, I..." she shook her head. "But it's you guys and I love you both so much, I..."

 

"You're not on your own." Emma insisted, reaching for Izzy's hand, squeezing it lightly.

 

"This isn't want either of you wanted." She whispered, a hint of anger in her tone. "With me, I mean."

 

Emma was quiet for a long moment, her eyes scanning Izzy's face. "We just weren't expecting it. - But then we never expected to have you in our lives."

 

"But how are you going to feel, seeing me..." she blew out her cheeks and used her free hand to demonstrate her expanding stomach, "...when you're the one that wanted..."

 

Emma turned away sharply, her hand slowly withdrawing. "Honestly, I don't know. It's going to be hard."

 

"It's not like you want be involved if I choice to keep it. - You're its mom too."

 

Emma inhaled sharply at the announcement. "No."

 

" _Yes_! Em'..." she shifted closer, reaching for her hand. "We agree we're all together in this, which includes this baby. It's not just mind and Jack's, it’s you, me, him and the baby. A unit. A family. - If you want it."

 

They fell silent, eyes locked. Izzy squeezed Emma's hand once more, desperate for the reassurance that this wasn't going to tear them apart. Emma looked torn, and as confused by the whole situations as she was.

 

"It's not going to be easy." Emma eventually whispered, her eyes dropping to their joined hands.

 

"As it ever been with us?" Izzy smiled shakily.

 

"People aren't going to understand."

 

Izzy shrugged, her lips curving into a soft smile as hope blossomed in her chest. A vision of a future flittering across her mind, filling her with warm. Her baby, their baby, would have an easier and happier childhood that she had, because it had the love of three parents. Three loving, happy parents.

 

"Our family aren't going to understand."

 

Izzy's stomach fell at that announcement. Jack's brother had already made it clear that Izzy wasn't welcome, would be do the same for their child. Would Jack and Emma's family disown and cut off their son or daughter because they didn't agree with the way the three of them were choice to live. Her own mother, she knew, wasn't going to give a crap. - She rarely gave a crap about anything.

 

"Hey." Emma pressed a hand to Izzy's cheek, drawing her attention.

 

"They're not going to accept it, are they? The baby. Me? Not ever." she sighed regretfully.

 

Emma's thumb brushed gently against Izzy's cheekbone. "Hey. If this is what we decided to do, then our families will just have to accept it."

 

Izzy shook her head. "I never wanted to make your lives harder." tears pooled in her eyes.

 

Emma twisted, cradling her face and leaning forward to rest, forehead to forehead. "It's been worth it." she muttered gently. "You've been worth it."

 

Izzy met her lovers gaze. "Really?"

 

"Really." Emma smiled. "We've never been happier than when we are with you." she reassured. "And this baby is a wonderful."

 

"Are you going to still think that in six months’ time, when I'm fat and waddling around like a penguin?"

 

There was a long silence where Emma draw back, looking intensely at Izzy, her brows drawn thoughtfully together. "Yes." she breathed finally, leaning forward and capturing Izzy's lips.

 

The kiss was slow and sweet, Emma pulling Izzy closer, wrapping her up protectively. Izzy threw her leg over the woman, straddling her lap, her fingers combing and grabbing Emma's long golden locks. Emma's hands rested on Izzy's ass, squeezing softly. Izzy couldn't stop herself from rocking her hips and moaning as the kiss deepened. She trailed her hands down Emma's throat and chest to her breasts, massaging them. Emma ached her back, pressing into Izzy's touch.

 

"Seriously, what the fuck!"

 

The pair jumped away, both wiping their mouths as they looked at Nina sheepishly. "Sorry." they uttered in unison.

 

"Don't you have your own place? Why are you fucking on my couch?" Nina demanded indignantly.

 

The pair got to their feet, Emma fixing her clothes and hair, Izzy grabbing her jacket.

 

"I needed to talk, but it’s cool now." she smiled at Emma, reaching for her hand. "We're going home. I'll call you later. "

 

Nina stood in stunned, irritated, silence as the two women hurried past her, Emma pausing to tell her that her apartment was lovely, before being yanked out the door but Izzy.

 

 

 

**___May: Maybe If I Ask Your Dad and Mom___**

 

 

 

Jack was sat on the couch with three empty beers bottle around him, and one in his hand, when the pair strolled through the door. He looked up at them with surprise, as if he'd expected them both to abandon him. His gaze flickered between them pair, then down to their joined hands.

 

"Have you been drinking since we left?" Emma demanded, looking at the mess.

 

Jack shrugged, quickly climbing to his feet. "What happened?" he looked directly at Izzy, a silent question in his eyes.

 

"Nothing." she replied. "We talk." she looked up at Emma softly. "Now I think we..." she circled a finger between them, "...need to talk."

 

Jack nodded, watching as the two women moved to join him on the couch. Emma pulled him down to sit between them, and he made himself comfortable.

 

Izzy hadn't expected the conversation to be so short. Knowing how Jack felt about their relationship, his jealousy and insecurity, she'd expected to have to convince him that they remaining together and raising the child as a family, would have been harder. However, it seemed he'd done his own thinking while alone and had apparently come to the realisation that he couldn't life without Izzy any more than he could without Emma.

 

Of course they knew it wasn't settled, there was going to be a lot of doubts and fears over the next eight months. Emma acknowledge that she was probably going to be feeling jealous a lot, and may say or do something that hurt them, but she was sure that they could get through this, if they simply stuck together. Emma had also suggested bringing their therapist into the loop, hopefully she'd help their through a lot of the larger bumps in the road.

 

"So we're seriously going to do this?" Jack asked, looking between the two women.

 

Izzy and Emma shared a bright wide smile, nodding. "Yeah."

 

Jack exhaled a long breath, turning his head left to right, leaning in to kiss both woman slowly. "I love us." he whispered.

 

"I love us too." Emma grinned, her arm reaching over Jack to brush a lock of Izzy's hair out of her face.

 

Izzy beamed at them. "I love us three." she chuckled.

 

"Four." Jack corrected, reaching to press his hand over Izzy's stomach. Emma and Izzy's hands moving to join it.

 

 

 

**___May: Maybe If I Ask Your Dad and Mom___**

 

 

If you had told Izzy two years ago, that she'd be in a polyamous relationship with two beautiful, warm and loving people, she would have laughed. If you'd told her that she was going to have a child with those two beautiful, warm and loving people, she'd have called you insane and walked away from you as quickly as possible.

 

And yet. On May 24th 2015 she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, with her lovers’ right at her side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn’t too bad. I appreciate you reading this


End file.
